


School for Benders

by ninchee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, this is a rendition of both of those shows and takes place after them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchee/pseuds/ninchee
Summary: There is a school that teaches benders how to control their powers, and how to become ready to face the world. They have classes created for specific bender types, including the avatar. It holds some of the most powerful benders from pre-school to high school, there's not doubt any attack wouldn't cause peril for the attacker, so why try?





	School for Benders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story written with my own characters. I'm open to suggestions!

“Are you even trying?” The Earthbender teacher proclaimed. 

Anyone could see the clear frustration in Farah’s stance, but Mr. Nassan chose to ignore the subtle eye roll followed by a huff of breath. 

“Of course I am, but this is a lot harder than everyone is making it out to be!”

Everyone in the class had already heard this spiel, but it didn't matter to Farah. No matter what, she would be berated by her classmates for not being able to simply lift a rock from lifting a boulder from the ground. Of course she could lift a small stone, but that was a given considering she had already passed elementary school. Considering she was the avatar, the class believed she should have been able to do so much more than all of them, but the class had already completed the rock levitation lesson. 

One of the boys snickered in the background, trying to whisper to some of his friends, but failing miserably, “or it could be she isn't fit to being the avatar.” 

Before Farah could make a retort, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of class ignoring the teachers call to remember to practice at home the same way they would practice doing academic homework. 

Running out of the school to make the walk home she ran into her best friend Paris, who was an airbender. 

Before Paris could even say hello, Farah had already pushed her face to Paris’ chest and said: 

“Do you think I deserve to be the avatar, I mean, I can’t even master earthbending.” 

“Well first of all hey Farah, second of all, you completely deserve it, you have worked harder than anyone in this entiere school, I know you stay up late at night trying to master earthbending.It otok you what, 1 year to completely master water and air bending. Not even mentioning how quickly you picked up firebending.” 

“But that’s different, I come from a firebending family, there was no way I could not understand firebending considering it wa engraved into my mind from a young age.” Farah quickly interrupted. 

“Farah, honey, you're doing fine, no worries at all, you'll get it. I’m an airbender, it is my family's history, yet you are better than me after a year taking it.” 

“I don't deserve you…” 

“You got that right.”


End file.
